User talk:LB22
--GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 10:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey, that's really cool! I thought you quit at the CPW. I just quit yesterday because it became crap, but I'm still editing here. But that's awesome! You've completed it! Thanks for joining. We need all the help we can get! Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 20:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) CloudHill On mine and GK's menu it says CloudHill, but that may be because your from the States, or some reason that I will revise soon. But thanks for joining! You're practically the only user here who will edit a lot and has a lot of experience (Apart from me, or maybe GK, but I've been editing for 6 months) unlike other users: who are like; they say they promise to edit but only do occasionally. But, you're someone who will make this place valuable. Oh and yeah, I used to be scared of Island Bridge as well when I was like 7 or something! Look at my userpage and it'll say I had like nightmares of falling into water! It's mad, isn't it? That game just makes everything have an essence! [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Yeah, I looked on your CPW userpage and I saw u were British, just wasn't bothered to reply lol. But still, my game says CloudHill, but I think it's alright now - unless it causes a broken redirect, which in that cause I'll need to rollback your move. About the Requests for adminship page: I was going to do that, but thought it'll wait until we have a good userbase, because at the moment, the real true active users here are me, Gameknowledge and you. But I'll make you a rollback or a sysop for now, but we'll see on the RfA page. I'll delete that because it has little purpose, but when like I said, we get some good users I'll consider it done. Also, I'm changing this to the Choro Q wiki (the series RTA is in). It'll definetly get more users and more content (about 4x as much!). [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Re: RfA and Choro Q Thanks for the message. Now to answer/reply to your ?s and thoughts: * Okay, Cloud Hill it is then. Unless we do a thorough search of the transcripts of the cars it stays Cloud Hill. It was with a space at first, but all the links directed to the name without a space, so I moved it. * Yeah, you're right. I was thinking about it, because you are so valuable to this wiki, but I don't want to end up like the CPW with 50 sysops, so I'll keep it as it is. * I don't have any other CHoro Q game either, but RTA is still the best in the series, and it'll attract way more users. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 11:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) F1 you love formula one too?!?!?! me too. my favourite sport ever! --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 13:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! I also love F1! My fave driver is Barrichello, but it's boring now he's at Honda and there is no MS. Rubens used to come from 18th place to 1st in like 2 laps! I might consider editing the f1, as a lot of people I know edit there as well. [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 13:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Songs Hey, we finally have a song article! I know a lot about the songs on RTA so I'll be able to help. Have you realised that the artists album artwork are featured as adverts while playing Football? [[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 17:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Are they?!? Yeah, it's cool isn't it. Google the lyrics or check out the songs on YouTube. They say the artist and whatever. Type in Road Trip songs or etc. Moving the wiki Hey I haven't heard from you for a long time. We are moving the wiki to become the Choro Q wiki. Don't worry though, RTA articles will still be there, but the wiki will cover the whole series of games.